


吴书卷十九曼陀罗

by Yokuhitoshi



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yokuhitoshi/pseuds/Yokuhitoshi
Summary: 初次发布于2019年9月26日。是看完《三国志·吴书·卷十九》的一种读后感。





	吴书卷十九曼陀罗

**Author's Note:**

> 初次发布于2019年9月26日。  
> 是看完《三国志·吴书·卷十九》的一种读后感。

……诸葛恪的死亡就像那种，闪闪发亮的人，笑起来天都会放晴的那种人，你没想到他会死的这么突然。他都没来得及说上最后一句话，就死了。

虽然说这段《吴录》的材料看起来很有文学美感，但大抵不可采信。尽管如此，还是很要命——神童孙亮站起来大叫“不是我干的！不是我干的！”然后被乳母带走。

与此同时，甘宝会更愿意记下的，诸葛夫人在家里等丈夫回来，怎么嗅都觉得空气中有血腥味。

“婢女，你闻到了吗？”

“夫人，没有。”

“婢女，你闻到了吗？”

“夫人，没有。”

诸葛恪此时已经被席子裹着扔掉了。宴会还在继续。

他的儿子载着诸葛夫人，连夜驾车逃往吴魏边境，还是没有赶上。首级和父亲的摆在一起，像牲畜一样给别人看。

滕公为人白皙，有容仪。他是那天最后一个劝阻诸葛恪别去的人。美好的仪态，就像那些天来一直环绕着诸葛恪的车子的白虹。

至于孙峻，他是最后一个见到诸葛恪的人。在他和全公主幽会间隙的梦里，这个他亲手杀死的人突然从他的姨母，也是他的情人的身体中钻了出来，周身是泛滥的鲜血，还有没有边际的灰色之丘上灰色的草。他深深的眼窝中空荡荡，没有悲伤，甚至没有任何可以被体察的情感，就直勾勾的盯着孙峻。

美丽的滕公用相当悲壮的方式结束了一生，在荆州，在长江边上。至于滕孙夫人，有一天会随着她的哥哥渡过这一苇可航的天险。在那里，年幼就逊位的皇帝，他衣襟上的玫瑰花正在开放。她的刺好疼，胜过全公主最恶毒的咒语。那些江南人就渐渐融化在中州的炽热里头，像黄油，像颓圮的起司蛋糕。

（end）


End file.
